my_big_big_friendfandomcom-20200216-history
Stickers
Stickers is the first part of the twentieth second episode of the show "My Big Big Friend". Plot Lili was at her house with Nessa. All of a sudden, she heard a noise upstairs. Lili: I'm going to go upstairs to see who made the noise. Nessa: Okay, but if you find Evil Lili upstairs, don't talk to her. The only thing that you can do if you find her is to run back downstairs. If you talk to Evil Lili, then she will do something evil to you. Lili walked upstairs into her room and saw Evil Lili standing there. She forgot about what Nessa told her and spoke to Evil Lili. Lili: Were you the one that made the noise? Evil Lili: You're right. I made the noise to get you to walk upstairs. Lili saw that Evil Lili was holding a bag of needles in her hand. Lili: Why did you want me to walk upstairs? Evil Lili: Because now I will do something evil to you. Evil Lili grabbed Lili from behind and raked her arms and legs with one of her needles. All of a sudden, Nessa heard a scream of surprise that was coming from Lili. She ran upstairs. When she got to Lili's room, she saw Evil Lili holding Lili in her arms with Lili covered with blood. Nessa: Let her go! When Evil Lili saw Nessa standing in front of her, she dropped Lili on the ground and ran out of the house. Nessa: Lili! Nessa ran over to Lili. Lili was unconscious. Evil Nessa walked into the house and picked up the unconscious Lili before carrying her outside. She put her in a car and drove to the hospital. Nessa: (Upset.) Lili is no longer my friend! Nessa went to Lili's school where Ms. Carol, Matt, Bongo, Yuri and Golias were waiting for her. Ms. Carol: Nessa, do you know where Lili is? Nessa: (Crying.) Lili is unconscious! Golias: What happened to her? Nessa: She lost consciousness. Everyone was surprised. Yuri: How did Lili faint? Nessa: She was laying on the floor of her bedroom with her arms and legs bleeding then she slipped into unconsciousness. Ms. Carol: We will go to the hospital to see if Lili has woke up or is still unconscious. They went to the hospital. Nurse: Who do you all want to see? All: We want to see Lili. Nurse: I don't want to say this, but Lili......well she is still unconscious. I was trying to get her to wake up, but it didn't do anything. Lili is not going to wake up at all. If you all want to see her, then I will tell her where she is. Lili is in hospital room 3. They all walked into hospital room 3 to find a big bump in the bed. Nessa: That must be Lili! Matt: What should we do now? Ms. Carol: We will pull the covers off of her. They quickly pulled the blood-stained covers off of Lili, to reveal her unconscious body. All: Lili! Ms. Carol: Close your eyes now. Everyone closed their eyes. Ms. Carol sprayed Lili in the face with cold water. Lili regained consciousness. Ms. Carol: You can open your eyes now. Everyone opened their eyes as the nurse walked into the room. Nurse: I thought that Lili wasn't going to wake up at all, but Ms. Carol proceeded to get her to wake up. Bongo: Nessa, it appears that Lili regained consciousness. They went back to Lili's house. The end. Characters See also *Episode transcript Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes